A Matter of Programming
by Anonymous AquaCadet
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the MC Bat Commander and Jimmy the Robot started dating, and while the relationship has already gotten passionate, a question bugs the Aquabats: is it right to date someone who might have no emotions at all? Or, rather, might be faking them? Can the MC Bat Commander figure out the truth about Jimmy and still love him or will Jimmy's robotics doom it?


The Commander watched Jimmy from the doorway for a while now. He watched the robot work on the various chemicals and lab equipment strewn about, listened as he hummed quietly to himself, eyeing the curves and folds that the labcoat just barely hid. He stepped in, finally, and started off slowly, moving in and kissing Jimmy's neck. "What'cha working on there?"

Jimmy blinked at the contact, and smiled, as calm as ever despite the position he was now in. "Just some simple chemical combinations, Commander, nothing complex."

The Commander nodded slightly, nipping and kissing at his neck, a hand moving to the side of his chest. "That's neato, Jimmy..."  
Jimmy blinked, flushing on reflex, looking to the Commander, "Sir? Is this one of 'those times'?" He could feel the hand slowly move up, taking hold of his labcoat and pulling it off.

The robot could say he was getting used to this about now. It had been a few weeks back when the Commander had first told Jimmy that he was in love with him. Jimmy could say that he understood the definition of love-he'd read it from every text book, romantic novel, and dictionary back when the Professor taught him. He knew there were many types of love-familial, platonic, and romantic. Some even began to love out of hate, or so he'd heard. But Jimmy couldn't say he fully felt love. He definitely knew that he cared about the Commander, just as he cared about all of the team.

He'd been built to care about them. But...this was a new feeling, one he'd never studied that much before, or had seen in person. The Commander was his only real reference point for this sort of relationship. And he did care. The Commander he could easily call his best friend.  
And he would do just about anything for his best friend, even if it was loving him like this.

In the time his thoughts had distracted Jimmy, the MC was giving hungry kisses to his neck, sucking on certain spots that Jimmy was fully aware would need to be covered tomorrow by his rashguard. Jimmy began to act in the way he knew pleased the Commander. Like a chameleon changing it's colors to blend in, Jimmy simulated a deep blush on his face, taking in a small, shaky breath. The Commander had set aside his labcoat and had set to work moving his hand underneath Jimmy's rashguard, taking the time to be slow. At the very least, he was aware that Jimmy needed time to adjust to this new relationship.

Jimmy breathed out slowly, then chewed his lower lip, as he'd seen the Commander do, putting his hands on the lab table and carefully moved test tubes and beakers out of the range of any flailing arms or other appendages. He turned to the Commmander, prompting the leader to move his lips to Jimmy's, deeply kissing the robot. Jimmy shut his eyes and followed along while the Commander stroked his hand down Jimmy's stomach, nearing his crotch.

The robot now felt the Commander's male member against his leg, and rebuttled, groaning to allow the Commander pleasure. He smiled at this, kissing Jimmy again and moving his hand further down his stomach towards his stiffening crotch. The MC moved up both hands, pulling the rash guard off and starting to kiss along his pudgy chest, Jimmy leaning back onto the counter as he put a hand on the Commander's helmet, panting just for the show of it. He could barely feel the warm touch of his hands against his own metal arms, watching as the MC gave slow kisses along his chest, looking into his green eyes as the Commander looked up at him.

He leaned back from Jimmy, looking to him, face flushed with lust, moving off his own rash guard, "Okay...Me next, like I showed you."

Jimmy nodded, moving close to the Commander as he started to kiss his neck, mimicking what the Commander preformed time and time again, but he could now do well enough without the help. He moved a bit quicker, going downward and planting soft as he went before he reached the Commander's pants and brought them down, eyeing the front of his boxers. He listened to the Commander's moan as he soon pulled those down as well, taking hold of his shaft in his metallic hands.

The contrast between the cold steel and Jimmy's mouth was exhilierating to say the least, and the Commander groaned and bit his lip at the sensation, Jimmy shutting his eyes as he listened, pleased at least that the Commander was enjoying it. He used the flat of his tongue against it, being careful not to squeeze too hard or bite down at any moment.

Slow and gentle, that's how the Commander liked it, Jimmy sucking and lapping at the human member, adjusting where he moved to the Commander's groans and pants. The Commander squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the back table as he huffed, "You're getting...really...really good at this...J-Jimmy..."

Jimmy bobbed his head in acknowledgement, increasing the velocity of his sucking as the moment became more passionate. He could feel the Commander tremble, feeling him begin to reach his peak as Jimmy kept with the speed, just doing as he was told until something warm came into his throat and he could hear the ragged breaths of the Commander, swallowing before releasing, wiping his mouth off just slightly as the Commander steadied himself using Jimmy's shoulders, "Whew...thanks man, I owe you one."

Jimmy smiled politely, "You normally owe me one, Commander..." The flush began to die down in his face and the hardening at his front loosened, giving the Commander a peck and cleaning him up just a little, the Commander shaking his head to try and remove himself from the cloud of lust.

"Seriously though...you need anything, you should just tell me, okay?" He half-mumbled, half-spoke, leaning into Jimmy a bit and planting a clumsy kiss on his forehead.

Jimmy kept on that smile as he pulled on his rashguard and labcoat, "Of course, Commander." Not that he could really think of much. The Commander being happy and content was all he really needed, he thought. If it helped him, it was worth doing.

And just as quickly as it had happened, Jimmy was back to mixing up chemicals again and the Commander was patting his head and giving him a peck before stepping out. Things went back to normal as quickly as it had come, and Jimmy was content, pleased that he could have done such a good job today.

* * *

Outside the lab, the Commander stepped up to the front of the tram and sat at the wheel, starting it up again. In the short time he'd been in the lab with Jimmy, the Battle Tram had been fueled up by Crash outside, the rest of the team-or so he thought-having been out grabbing snacks. Hearing the tram creak as Crash came back in, he pulled out of the gas station, whistling the tune to one of his songs as he headed back onto the road.

"Commander." He yelped, jumping in his seat a little and quickly turning, Eaglebones standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.  
The MC laughed, "Whoa, hey Eaglebones! Man, you startled me, whew..." He blinked, noticing the expression on his face. "Uh...sooo...what's up pal?"

Eaglebones took a seat in the opposite chair, looking to him, "Well...The guys and I have been talking and...they felt like we need to discuss something." He looked up to the Commander. "About Jimmy."

The Commander blinked, raising his brows, "Jimmy? What's wrong with Jimmy?"

Eaglebones sighed a little, "Well...Commander, I guess we've been concerned about the way you've been treating Jimmy since you guys have started dating."

The Commander frowned, and a small part of him regretted telling the team about this. He set the tram to autopilot and turned, "Eaglebones, how am I treating him badly? The guy's happy as a calm with a bunch of salt."

Eaglebones frowned, "Well...yeah, but, he always seems happy Commander." He glances away slightly, "Even when the guy's arm is getting torn off by some monster."

The MC raised his brow, "So...what am I doing wrong then?"

Eaglebones took in a deep breath, "...We feel like maybe...you're taking advantage of him a little."

The Commander's eyes widen, and a shocked expression formed on his face, "Whoa what?! I'm not taking advantage of Jimmy!"

The guitarist waved his hands, "Calm down, Commander! Calm down!"

The MC crossed his arms, "Jimmy's my best pal, Eaglebones! I'm not taking any sort of advantage of him! The guy loves this-I know it!"

Eaglebones frowned, "But sir, that's what we're worried about!"

The MC blinks, "Wait, huh?" He looked to Eaglebones, "You're worried he loves it?"

The guitarist frowned, suddenly looking just a bit uncomfortable, "No, Commander just...agh..." he rubbed his temples, "What we're worried about is...well..." He glanced downward, "We're worried that maybe...he's not feeling anything at all and that's why you're taking advantage of him."

The MC blinked again, tilting his head, "What the heck are you talking about, Bonesy?"

"Jimmy goes on all the time about how he 'can't feel anything' and about how robotic he is. And you saw him kill that monster that one time."  
The Commander nodded, trying to calm down and listen, a look of confusion starting to pop up.

Eaglebones continued, "And I know Jimmy is our friend and he obviously cares for us. And he's cared for that giant egg in the past but...I dunno, I've just been thinking about it and the guys have too but..." He looked to the Commander, "Do you think he's been faking feeling some of this stuff?"

For a long moment, the Commander thought about it, a hand on his chin, "..." He shook his head and chuckled, anxiety clear in his voice, "C-c'mon Eaglebones, Jimmy may be a robot, but he's got some kind of feelings in him. Why else would he have wanted to take care of us and that weird egg that one time?"

The guitarist looked him over, "Okay, then why haven't you ever taken him on a date if you guys are 'dating'? So far it just seems like you and him go off into his lab, moan for an hour or so then do nothing else."

The Commander blushed fiercely, gaining a deep frown, "_Eaglebones!_ You can't listen in on that stuff!"  
Eaglebones frowned, "Commander, do you even realize how loud you can be sometimes?"

The Commander's ears pinked, glancing away with a flustered frown. "...Look I'm not taking advantage of him, he likes it, really..."  
Eaglebones frowns just a little, "All I ask is that you maybe talk to Jimmy a little, see if he wants anything more out of the relationship, or appeal to any feelings he might have about this."

The Commander frowns slightly, thinking it over, "...Guess there can't be that much harm in a date." He crosses his arms, "But c'mon, Jimmy, the guy who knitted a hat for a giant mutated chicken baby, has no feelings?"

The guitarist shrugged, getting up, "If he did, then why would he keep saying he doesn't?" Eaglebones left, leaving the Commander in the control room with a lot to think over. Jimmy was his best friend, and now his boyfriend. He laughed with them, got scared, cared and worried over all of them-could that really all be a lie? Was he forcing this relationship on a machine that couldn't feel?

He sighed, turning off the autopilot and taking the wheel again, shaking his head a little. Maybe the guys were just overthinking this. Jimmy said a ton of crazy stuff. This probably wasn't any different...Still, he was feeling a ton of doubt anyway...why?


End file.
